


Daevas

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Heathers the musical, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, POV First Person, Punk Sam, Sam-Centric, Supernatural AU - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: High school is Hell. Jocks are bullies, popular people are bitches. Thankfully, it's Sam's last year. He doesn't know it yet, but this school year is going to go out with a bang. (I'm not sorry)"Why am I writing this?" I ask myself every time I open my computer. I haven't found the answer yet.I stumbled onto the musical and some of the songs reminded me of Samifer. Then the plot bunnies started attacking. Do they make repellent for these bunnies? Can I have some?





	1. How Can This Be Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first taste of this. Hopefully I'll get the rest finished. I've never written in this style before, so let me know how you guys feel about it. 
> 
> I'm sorry?
> 
> Also, I do recommend at least listening to the songs. Some very talented vocalists there. Hilarious musical, props to them.
> 
> I don't own things, Supernatural or Heathers wise.

Holly Grove High, the eye of the social shitstorm that is Lawrence, Kansas. All those TV tropes that divide up high schools into stereotypical cliques? Yeah, pretty sure they got inspiration from this school. And that crap about small towns where everybody knows everybody and it’s all sunshine and smiles? That’s Lawrence, if you’re blind and ignorant, which mostly everybody is here. Go Hellhounds.

Thank God I’m in my senior year, after this it’s off to Stanford and my future law degree. I’ve been what you could call a floater through most of highschool, just showing up to pass my classes. Not really engaging myself with the drama or hype, and my only friend I’ve had since kindergarten. Kevin Tran was a bit of an outcast like me, quiet and liked to read a lot. His family moved to town and became Lawrence's first resident Asians. And so bigotry ensued, poor kid was bullied endlessly.

It wasn’t always like this, we were all equals at one point. Cute little kids playing together on the playground, life was beautiful. But now, we’re all so different. Charlie is bullied so hard because she likes girls, Adam is a burnout, Lisa is pregnant, and Max is endlessly harassed for his anxiety. And the source of all the bullying can be traced back to the football team; specifically Gabriel, and Balthazar. They’re just a couple of stupid jocks who feel the need to make us miserable in order to be happy themselves. When we were young, it was just harmless pranks. But everything's different now, it’s like they’ve teamed up with the popular kids to make everyone else miserable.

But now we’re graduating and can leave this Hell hole behind, if we survive that long. At this point it’s no secret that the school is run by the Daevas, a group of girls that are truly demonic, and my best chance of survival is to be on their good side. Except, they only pay attention to each other and their only interaction with others usually ends up with that poor soul’s social life being destroyed. 

At least one thing hasn’t changed; the quality of school lunch. Just as terrible as it’s always been. 

Oh great, and now I’m wearing it. Balthazar slapped Kevin’s tray out of his hands sending his mystery meat and mashed potatoes onto my shirt.

“Hey! Get back here and pick this up!”

That got him to stop, he’s not used to people talking back.

“What did you say to me, nerd?” 

Shit, he’s going to punch me. Not how I want my year to start.

“Nothing, sorry!”

That’s right, walk away and high five your buddy. Jerk.

“Thanks for trying,” Poor Kevin sounds so despondent. 

“Someone should put them in their place, Kev. I just wish I was able to,” those stupid jerks deserve to get kicked in the ass. 

“Hey, look. It’s the Daevas. I think they got more beautiful over the summer,” Kevin stammers shyly. 

Four girls just walked into the cafeteria, radiating power. At the sides we have Meg Masters and Ruby Lance. Meg’s smaller frame is given power from her tall spiked boots and dark denim pants, as though she’s unafraid of stomping someone’s face in. This is even creepier because her mother is the local mortician. 

Ruby, our head cheerleader, has the physique of a strong dancer. Her fishnet stockings and red plaid skirt with a cut up graphic tee make her look very desirable. Doesn’t hurt that her parents recently funded her implants. Which they were able to afford with their government jobs. Kudos to her doctor though, they look very authentic.

Between those two we have Ruby Harper and Meg Brakenson. While Ruby Harper is clearly in charge of their group, anyone can tell that Meg Brakenson is vying for her throne. She’s always being a kiss-ass with Ruby, and when Ruby isn’t around Meg takes charge. 

Meg Brakenson is, at first glance, the kind of girl you wouldn’t mind bringing home to meet the family. People say she aspires to be a nurse, which is unsurprising since most of her family works in the medical field. But, if you pay attention you notice that she is cruel to most people and manipulative of others. 

I’ve seen her walking around the neighborhood with her dog, and boy do they make an intimidating pair. People will pass by them, offering polite greetings and nervous side eyes to the dog. To these strangers she is perfectly amiable, but if she recognizes someone from school it’s a different story. I heard that she ran into Adam and his friends at the park one time, I’m not sure of all the details but I know that she sicced her dog on one of them and ended up fighting with the others. Adam was shook up and reluctant to tell me much about the incident.

Seeing her now I notice that her black leggings and denim shorts go well with her studded black leather jacket, the jacket itself matching the collar on her dog. Which she is thankfully not allowed to have on the school’s campus. This dog is scary, and I love dogs! I’m not sure what the breed is, some kind of mix, but it looks like it eats children for breakfast. 

Ruby Harper, the most perfect bitch. Her crown is the red leather jacket with the word ‘Demonic’ lettered on the back. She is never seen without it. With the other Daevas you can clearly see where their social power stems from, but with Ruby it’s not so clear. Her parents aren’t rich, or important figures in the community. She’s almost regular. But she gives off an air of authority and danger, enough so that people just fall in line behind her. 

Overall, even though they are a group of scary bitches, people love them. Everyone is always talking about how Ruby lead the cheer team to districts, or how Meg volunteers at the local retirement home. You’d think a group of society’s favorite girls wouldn’t dress so darkly, but damn do they look beautiful in their slightly punk rock look. And they do it in a way that is completely different from Adam and Mike’s leather clad group. They are superior. 

I agree with Kevin about their beauty, then excuse myself. I need to get a new shirt out of my locker. 

The late bell is ringing as I finish up at my locker, I see the Deavas milling around the restroom. Ms. Billie is heading their way. 

“Well if it isn’t Ruby, Meg and Ruby. Where’s Meg?” I see Ms. Billie crossing her arms as she addresses the Daevas.

“Meg isn’t feeling well, we’re waiting to check on her,” Ruby Harper replies.

“But do you girls have a hall pass?” Ms. Billie is being smug, she thinks she has the Daevas in trouble. But, this could be my shot! I’ve gotten really good at forging secretary Naomi’s signature, so I can probably pull something off here.

“Oh! Hi there Ms. Billie, I have the hall pass actually. And we’re all on it,” I had it to her and hold my breath.

“Fine, you win this time. Just get to class,” she walks away handing the pass to Ruby Harper, and I release my breath. 

At this point, Meg Masters walks out of the bathroom, to which Ruby Lance responds, “Geez Meg, you really need to get over this bulimia crap.”

“I know, Ruby.”

Suddenly, Ruby Harper is standing very close to me. Scrutinizing gaze alternating between me and the hall pass. 

“Your forgery skills are commendable. Who are you?”

“Uh, S-Sam Winchester!” Great, stumble over your own name, way to go Winchester. Well, it’s now or never.

“I’d like to request a favor!” Wow, is she intimidating, I’m surprised I got that much out.

“I can also forge detention slips and homework passes.” Please let her like me!

“What do you want?” Her arms are crossed now and she has the rest of the Daevas standing at her back. This is my chance.

“Can I sit at your table during lunch? Just for tomorrow! Then I won’t bother you again.”

Seconds are feeling like hours at this point. Ruby is staring hard at me, probably looking through to all my weaknesses.

“You know, you are kind of pretty,” Ruby Harper places her hand on my face and my heart stops. Am I about to be killed?

“With a little bit of work, you could be very useful to us. Meg, bring me your makeup kit. Ruby, I need some of your spare shirts. Let’s make him beautiful”

My heart is pounding in my chest, is this really happening!?


	2. Bert and Ernie are Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is home with his family after his first day of senior year.

I’m beautiful. Smudged eyeliner, a nose piercing (fake for now they said), black choker from Meg, dark denim jacket from Ruby, black combat boots. I am a new person, I am transformed. The Daevas have welcomed me as their own. 

I can’t fuck this up.

I want nothing more than to run to Kevin and tell him all about this, but Meg warned me to act like I’m not actually a nerd. So I’ll just surprise him at lunch tomorrow. Never thought I’d feel this way, but I’m very excited for school tomorrow. 

I rode my bicycle home from school like normal, walked inside and immediately dropped my backpack by the stairs, also normal. What wasn’t normal, however, was my big brother being home.

“Sammy, what the Hell happened to your face?”

I stared blankly at my gruff older, but shorter, brother until my brain reminded me that I had gotten an impromptu makeover earlier. 

“Oh, uh you remember me telling you about the Daevas? Well, they sorta gave me a makeover today.” Now I’m never going to hear the end of this from Dean. He’ll give me shit about the makeup for the rest of my life.

“I think the punk look suits you, Sam,” Castiel, Dean’s “roommate” spoke up from across the dining table.

Castiel and Dean are just roommates as far as Mom and Dad, and basically the rest of society are concerned. But, if you have eyes, you can see that they’ve been dating for awhile and are much closer than just friends. Dean is afraid of what our parents will think, he basically peed his pants when he came out to me. I had a lot of questions for him, being kinda maybe interested in men myself, but he was nervous and just prefers to be very private about his life. The most I got from him was that he’s bi and him and Cas just clicked. 

“Thanks Cas.”

“So Sammy, who ya taking to the Homecoming dance?” Why is it that everytime I see Dean, he asks if I have a girlfriend yet?

“Uh, no-one? If I even go it will probably just be to hang out with Kevin.”

“And how is Kevin Tran doing? Are your peers still giving him a hard time?” Castiel for the save, I’ll have to thank him later.

“They give everyone a hard time, Cas, it’s too much to ask for that many people to change their ways.” At this, he looks at me thoughtfully. Sometimes I feel as though Castiel knows things about the world that the rest of us don’t. 

“Anyone can change, Sam.” His tone leaves no room for disagreement. And I honestly hope he’s right. 

“Where’s Mom and Dad?”

“On the back porch,” Dean replies to me as he turns back to the TV. Dr. Sexy is on and Dean won’t be available for further human interaction until it’s over.

 

I run up to my room to change, I don’t want Dad to see me dressed like this. My borrowed clothes get folded neatly on top of my dresser to eagerly await tomorrow. I throw on a pair of sunglasses to hide the makeup and go down to speak with my parents.

 

“Hey Mom, Dad.”

“Hey Sammy, how was the first day of your last year?” Mom smiles at me over her cup of tea. She was more excited than I was this morning. She even insisted on taking pictures of me before I left so that ‘we could remember the moment.’

“Did you put in any applications on the way home?” my old man looks down his nose at me as he flips through the newspaper, probably looking at the help wanted section. He is hellbent on me getting a job since I’m a senior now.

“Uh, no. Not yet.” I totally forgot in my excitement to get home. Whoops.

“Make sure you get on that.”

“Yes, sir.”

  
  


I wake up to the smell of bacon the next morning. I’m not surprised, when Dean comes home he usually makes a point of cooking for everyone so Mom can have a break. Dean has always done all he can for our parents, in turn he picked up skills from them both. Helping Dad out in the garage gave him experience needed to get his current job as a mechanic, helping Mom around the house and with me when I was young has got him prepared to have kids of his own. But I’m not gonna tell him that, he’d think it was girly. 

“Sammy! Let’s go, chows on,” he calls to me as if on cue.

I get up and decide that I’ll save getting dressed until after breakfast. 

Downstairs the table is made up nicely; Mom and Dad set at the ends, Dean and Cas on one side, my plate across from Dean. 

“John, leave some for the kids,” my mother chided as he spooned nearly all the hashbrowns onto his plate. 

“Mary, I know how these boys can eat, if I don’t get my share now, I’ll never get any!”

Ah, domestic bliss. Too bad the people at school can’t get along this well. Oh, wait. This is a bit of a facade. 

My father has a temper, he usually is good at keeping it in check thanks to Mom. But if he drinks, look out world. My Dad also has his own ideas of what he wants me to do when I’m older and I don’t agree. We’ve never really seen eye to eye on things. So my Dad and I argue, then Mom steps in and he’ll snap at her. This usually grabs Dean’s attention, if he’s home, and then he steps in. Dean has always been a peacekeeper. 

“You know you didn’t have to make all this for us.” Mom’s trying to be polite and also show Dean that she’s thankful.

“Least I can do. Is there anything you need at the store? Cas and I are going out later. To the store I mean.” Smooth, Dean.

“List is on the fridge.” 

 

As I’m getting dressed for the day, my phone chimes.

_ Ruby H and I will be needing a late pass for today - Meg B _

I root in my room for an old note I have from the nurse. I puked all over myself in the seventh grade, very embarrassing. I think it was the school’s food that poisoned me. I scratch out a note in the nurse’s writing for the Daevas and leave for school.


	3. Demonic Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day, Sam is going to sit at the cool kids' table. He's not sure what to expect, but it definitely isn't this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Michael and Adam may or may not be in a biker gang of sorts?

This has been the longest morning ever, of all time. Lunch can’t come soon enough. I’m surprised I haven’t seen Kevin yet today, oh well, when he does see me, it’ll make for a better surprise. Thankfully, and strangely, nobody else has really noticed or at least commented on my new looks. Probably because people just don’t pay attention to me. 

And finally, the bell for lunch rings releasing me from my calculus class. I try not to let my excitement show as I approach the Daevas. The Megs are lounging at their table, I spot Ruby Lance at the jock’s table flirting up Balthazar. Ruby Harper doesn’t appear to have arrived yet. 

 

“Hello,” I try not to hide the nervousness in my voice by throwing my shoulders back and sticking my hands in my pockets. 

“Sit down and try to be cool,” Meg B. instructs me, leaning back towards the window to blow out the smoke from her cigarette. 

I notice that Meg M. is reading Moby Dick, “That’s a good book. Do you like reading?”

She rolls her eyes over to me, “Yeah, reading hones the mind. Gives me an edge over others,” she pops her gum, “I’m also the Library Assistant so..”

I take the hint and stop talking to her, Meg Brakenson is flipping through a magazine now. Probably shouldn’t talk to her either. 

As more people filter into the cafeteria, I notice people looking at me. Not just looking at me because I’m another person in the same room as them, but looking as if they’re actually seeing me. I don’t blame them, if I saw someone new at the Daevas’ table I’d probably stare too.

 

“Winchester, I need you to write up a detention slip for Charlie Bradberry. Make it an all day on Saturday,” Ruby Lance has decided to join us and has already started bossing me around.

“What!? Why? Charlie is nice, I don’t want to give her detention.” Why would they even ask this of me?

“She’s been sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong, we need her out of the way,” Ruby replies.

“What could she possibly be doing that affects you guys?” 

“Hey! Watch your tone, boy. If you aren’t going to do as we ask, then we have no use for you,” Meg B snuffed out her cigarette on the table and fixed me with a stare.

“Oh-okay. I’ll do it.” I quickly scratch out the details on the slip Ruby hands me. This doesn’t feel right. 

I go back to people watching as Ruby runs off with the slip. 

“Whoa, get a load of the new kid,” Meg Brakenson leans on the table and nods to a guy that just walked in. 

 

I can see the flaming sword on the back of Michael’s riding jacket, he seems to be threatening someone. The room is starting to go quiet as other people pick up on the potential fight. 

“What are they saying?” Meg Masters has focused in now, too.

Suddenly, Michael is reeling backwards with a fist in his face.

My eyes follow the arm back from the fist past a very impressive bicep to the guy’s face.

And my heart stopped. 

His jaw is clenched, making me want to run my hand along his stubble and soothe him. Cute lips, cause me to bite my own. A slender nose leading up to dark eyes, I wonder what color they are..

“Careful Sammy, you’re starting to drool,” Meg Masters teases me. I guess I was staring, but I can’t help myself. 

 

He reminds me of a panther; graceful and dangerous as he whips around to throw a punch at Adam, long black coat swirling as he grabs Michael and knees him in the stomach.

I’ve never seen an actual fight before, it’s usually just a couple of jocks pushing each other around. But this; I can’t help but be morbidly fascinated. I don’t know if it’s some kind of primal instinct, but watching this guy makes me weak. 

 

And suddenly, it’s over as fast as it started. Adam pulls Michael away and they leave, New Guy sits alone at a table in the corner. Ruby Harper finally makes an appearance; her and Ruby Lance come over to the group. She sits on the table beside me, she smells very attractive. I can almost smell how expensive her perfume was.

“Sam!?” I hear Kevin exclaiming across the room, and with that it’s as if everyone else noticed it was me with the Daevas at the same time. Heads are turning, I see appreciative glances from girls and accepting glares from guys.

 

I give him a small wave, gotta act cool. He walks over to us, I get a little nervous.

“Hey man, what happened to you?” He’s looking me up and down as though someone dumped a bucket of slime on me.

“I’m hanging with the Daevas for a bit.”

“Oh, well are you free for movies this weekend?” 

I feel a high heel pressing into my leg, “No, Kev, I don’t think I’ll make it.”

He looks so let down, “Oh, that’s okay I guess. I’ve got some stuff I need to do anyway.”

“But hey, Kev, I’ll text you if my plans change,” this seems to make him feel better. He gives me an awkward wave and walks back to where we normally sit. 

 

I turn in my seat and see that the Daevas are all giving me the same look, like the cat that got the mouse. 

“Kevin Tran, huh?” Ruby H. arches an eyebrow at me and pops her gum.

“Um, yeah. We hang out.”

She lets out an amused scoff, “Wasn’t he friends with Balthazar in middle school?”

“Yeah, they got along back then.” She’s making me nervous.

“Meg, get Sammy some paper. He needs something to write on,” she turned to Meg B. and held out her hand. Once pen and paper were placed in her grasp, she gave them to me.

“You need to write an invitation to Balthazar’s party,” she pulls out a crinkled paper with very sloppy writing on it that I figure must belong to Balthazar, “make sure you include how happy Balth will be to see him there and promise that they need to hang out again more often. Oh, and tell him to bring a drink for them to share.”

I’m writing and suddenly my stomach churns, “Is this meant for Kevin?”

“Look at you, pretty and smart,” Ruby smirks at me. 

“I can’t do that to Kevin, he’ll be humiliated!” Kevin is my best friend and they can’t make me hurt him like this.

“Oh suck it up, he won’t even know you did it,” Ruby Lance snaps at me.

“No, it’s wrong. I won’t do it.” I drop the pen and cross my arms defiantly.

Ruby’s face goes dark, “Listen, I have been nice to you. I granted your favor and in doing so have learned that you are useful. I like useful people. And if you give me attitude and refuse to do your job, then you’re out of here. And it won’t be pretty. But, if you behave, we can open so many doors for you,” she slides closer to me.

“I have connections with people in places you’re pitiful little brain can’t imagine. Opportunities are thrown at my feet, people beg me for my attention. All I have to do is snap my fingers and I can have anything, anyone I want. Maybe you could even be like that someday, but you’ll have to follow my word. Do we have a deal?” 

They all look so intimidating right now. I want to keep this connection with them, but I don’t want Kevin hurt. Maybe he’ll realize it’s a prank and won’t go to the party. Yeah, Kev’s a smart kid, he’ll know better. I scratch Kevin’s name at the top of the paper.

“There’s a good boy,” Meg B. purrs as she snatches up the paper and plants a chaste kiss on my lips, “welcome to the group.” 

She heads over to the jock’s table. I see her whispering to Balthazar while handing him the note. He seems to agree with what she said because as she leaves he gets up and walks over to Kevin. I put my head down on the table, unable to watch the next part. 

 

When Meg returns, she taps me on the shoulder until I pick my head up.

“Why don’t ya go scope out the new guy for me; get his name, see what he’s like?”

I nod and immediately get up and walk away, I need to get away from the Daevas for now. The implications of my task don’t hit me until I’m standing in front of him. Oh God, I have to talk to him! What am I going to say? 

He looks up at me…

“Hello there,” he purrs

Blue...his eyes are blue.

I can only imagine how dumb I must look standing here while this guy appraises me. His eyes roaming over my body leave me completely speechless. 

“Can I help you or..” I’m snapped back to reality.

“Uh, my name is Sam, Winchester,” I hold out my hand, “I saw the way you stood up to Michael. It was pretty kick ass.”

His hand is cool and his grip firm. “Well, Sam, do you wanna know my secret?” His grin is fox-like in it’s slyness.

“Secret?” His voice is light, but there’s an easy edge to it. It sounds beautiful, I wonder if he can sing..

He pulls open his long overcoat and I see the hilt of a pistol concealed inside and immediately feel the blood drain from my face and my heart race. Why did that just send a spark of arousal through me when I should be terrified?? Re-evaluate yourself, Winchester.

“Yeah, one look at this sent Michael and his boytoy running.” He fixes himself and gives me a predatory grin, “you wanna hang out after classes today?”

I’m sorry, what? Did he just ask if I wanted to hang out? I don’t even know his name yet.

“I’ll agree if you tell me your name.”

“Lucifer Milton.”


End file.
